The Popular and the Geek
by Dangerpro
Summary: School rule number one: never trust a popular. Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley were enemies from the start. Daphne is a popular. Velma is a Geek. Let the war begin. Small drabbles of School life as Velma. S/V D/F
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

I'm Velma.

You don't know me, and I suspect you don't want to

I'm the geek that sits in front of the class.

I don't care what the plastic bitches call me. That's what I am. A geek.

At least I'm not an arrogant, shallow, manipulating fool. By the way, that's a compliment for them.

They think they're so perfect and treat you like nothing.

When they look at you up and down, snarl and walk away.

When they smile sweetly, and embarrass you when your back is turned.

When they make themselves pretty, and slap on the makeup.

I feel ugly. I feel like nothing.

Today, I was in science, and I have to pair up with one of them.

Daphne Blake, the leader of the bitches 


	2. Chapter 2

Netball, the game I hate most.

"Velma, centre." Barked the teacher; I dragged my feet glumly, to the middle of the court.

Daphne Blake smiled sweetly, her competitive crystal eyes on me, ready to strike.

I felt vulnerable, standing alone facing her. Away from my own group of friends.

Miss blew the whistle and the ball was thrown. Daphne caught it easily. And within moments scored the goal. Her friends cheered, Daphne made a loser hand gesture. And smiled to herself, she enjoyed the attention. To receive more she done a back flip. I rolled my eyes. This is what I have to put up with for the rest of my school year, every little thing Daphne was praised- sorry I mean worshipped by her followers.

This time I had the ball, my blotchy knees shook nervously, when the teacher looked away, one of the Bitches pushed me. I tripped over and lost my glasses, unable to see, I crawled helpless on the floor searching for my glasses.

But my glasses weren't lost; Daphne Blake held them in her manicured hands.


	3. Chapter 3

There are groups, there's the popular. Such as the jocks and cheerleaders. Then there's the Emo/Goths. And Geeks. All of these groups are separated, and sit on different tables. Populars at the back and Geeks in front, unless you have to sit in alphabetical order. Mr Sunners, he's a nervous, but strict science teacher. He's the one who put Daphne and me together.

Daphne slumped in to the seat next to me, and straight away took out her mobile. Hiding it underneath her jacket. Texting her boyfriend probably, Fred Jones.

"What are we doing?" she asked, her face was blank.

"Typical." I mumbled,

"What did you say, Geek?" Daphne frowned,

"Texting your boyfriend won't help you at science."

Daphne blushed, "He's not my boyfriend."

I smirked triumphantly. I won this round, "We're revising Acids and Alkali."

"Thanks." She said coldly, she wrote the title in her book.

Because of my _missing _glasses, all day I had to wear spare ones, which the school nurse gave me.

I couldn't see as well as I could, and these glasses was much smaller, and scratched.

I squinted my eyes trying to see what Mr Sunners was writing on the board, but as much I tried, the writing was too small and blurry.

"Velma..." Daphne whispered,

I turned to her, expecting her to mock me, or finish her sentence saying, _"smells"_

Instead she handed me my thick chunky glasses, I was surprised. I never knew she even had a heart.

"Sorry." she said quietly, and continued coping from the board. As if her apology meant nothing.

I never been so happy to wear my glasses again, now that I can see clearly.


	4. Chapter 4

The teacher handed back the results of my test, "I thought you could've done better, Velma."

I looked down, B-

"Well done, Daphne." Praised Miss Trout, giving her paper.

My eyes looked over to her sheet; if I received a B- then her result must be worse.

I felt my jaw drop, what? An A+? But she never even listens in class! How on earth can she get a better grade than me? I'm ten times smarter than doll face here!

"Looks like you haven't been revising, Velma." Daphne looked at my sheet.

I covered it up, "As if you ever had."

There's only one explanation. She must have cheated... Or she bribed the teacher. Daphne after all comes from a very wealthy family. And Daphne is one of Miss Trout's favourite students.

What is the world coming to? Next Fred Jones the clueless jock will win an achievement award.


	5. Chapter 5

"Last Saturday, me and Fred..."

Shut up, please, shut up

"Then he said to me..."

Stop speaking, why are you talking to me?

"Then we went to the cinema..."

I went to the opticians, but you don't here me going on about it! I don't care! If she says his name one more time-

"Freddy is so cute." Daphne stopped, now going red as her hair.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I said my teddy is cute." Daphne said quickly, she is such a bad liar.

"You said Fred." I smirked,

"Girls, be quiet," warned Mr Timber, the class gone silent.

"I didn't say Fred." Daphne murmured,

"DAPHNE AND VELMA DETENTION." He boomed, his face was red with anger and his eyes pop out like an angry bull.

I was horrified, but Daphne looked completely relaxed. I- I never went to a detention before. What will my parents think? This is all Daphne's fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes, I just want to punch her in the face

"Hey, Velma. I thought nerds aren't suppose to get detentions. " Daphne said. WALLOP! I punched her in the face. There's her boyfriend... The blond bimbo. I punched him in the face also. My imaginary fight stopped, I finally reached room 30. Detention. I sighed deeply, why do these things happen to me? It wasn't even my fault! _Oh great, here's Barbie and Ken, I hope they won't talk to me._

"Hi, Velmster, being a rebel as usual?" Fred smirked, he enjoys irritating me.

"No, I am completely optimistic with detention." I said, I opened the door. Fred and Daphne shrugged and followed.

I imagined detention would be a dark horrible place were bad people run around frantically and destroy the class room. But detention is not at all like that, it's just like an lesson. Except it's after school. I sat down on a table furthest away from anyone.

"I thought geeks don't get detentions." sneered Kate, I could smell tobacco on her clothes and also there was bags underneath her eyes. I'm afraid of her. I'm not sure why, perhaps it's because she has a short temper.

"Leave her alone, Kate. Have you been caught smoking again? Awww too bad." Daphne provoked her, _oh no Daphne is going to recieve a black eye... _I expected them to start a fight. "You're not so perfect either, Princess." Kate grumbled, I never thought Daphne would ever defend for me, I guess she's not that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

"You shouldn't be in your room all day, you should get out more and earn some money!" my mum tried to convince me, she's been nagging me non-stop for me to get a job. "Why don't you volunteer to help at the stables?" asked my mum, I shook my head.

"No, I hate horses, snobs like Daphne ride horses." I said coldly, typing on my computer.

"She seems nice." She muttered, folding up my clothes and placing it in my wardrobe. Not listening to me.

"She is not 'nice' she just pretends to be. And you won't make me go to work for her!"

_Note to self: don't argue with a woman with a phone in her hand._

I stood opposite Daphne, outside one of her horses stable. As a spoiled brat, Daphne gets any thing she wants, including to boss people around. I sighed angrily, "I can't believe this."

"I'm glad you've accepted to come, Velma." Daphne smirked, "First, can you clean out Bobby's stable, please?" she gave me a shovel.

I glared at her, and took it.

"After you're finished doing that. Can you pick up the litter on the field, please? Thanks, Velma." She strode off, leaving me with a pile of horse dung.

Actually horses aren't at all that bad… it's the riders I hate.


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally," I smiled to myself, seeing a clean stable, a teen came up to me.

"What have you done?" she gasped, "You aren't supposed to take ALL the hey out… THIS IS GOING TO TAKE AGES!" her face turned red, ready to explode.

_How the heck would I known? This is only my first day!_

"Sorry…" I said awkwardly, backing away.

_Okay next task is to pick up all the litter._

"Litter… there must not be much- oh shit." Litter covered the field. And I had to picked it all up.

I grumbled angrily, "I didn't even threw any litter… I hate that Daphne. I'll like to see her clean this up- but nooo! It's always me- Ouch!" I cut my finger on an empty can of coke. I threw it into my plastic bag.

I swore angrily, "Why do I always do things wrong?"

I bit my lip, slipping the not so protective gloves off, to see my wound.

"Velma?" I hear Daphne's annoyingly sweet voice; she worn purple riding suit and helmet, she carried a matching whip in her right hand. That suits Daphne's image perfectly. "Can you get Bobby ready for me, please?"

"Okay." I obeyed her, with a cunning plan forming in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled Bobby along with me, going though the stable and into the field. My plan was going smoothly until-  
I sworn angrily. Bobby stood on my foot, he was twice taller than me and seven times bigger, his weight was crushing my foot.  
I pulled the reins, trying to keep him under control and off my foot. Luckily I calmed the horse down.  
"Hey, Velma." greeted Daphne, I grunted. I was absolutely dirty by doing all the work, and Daphne looked like she came out off a spa.

And you know what REALLY annoys me I don't get paid! I only receive free hoarse lessons, I don't want to learn to ride a hoarse! I mean, come on! Do you really want free lessons, and be shouted at by an angry teen instructor? And be looked down by snobs like Daphne?

"Thanks Velma, and by the way, you smell." I was thinking of warning her, but now I know she deserves this, "Have a nice ride." I smirked, I've loosened the seat on the hoarse.  
Daphne jumped onto the seat. And fell off, landing in a puddle of mud.  
"Hey, Daphne, you look dirty." I wish I have a camera, I received mud thrown to my face.  
"You should wear a mud mask," laughed Daphne, then we started a mud fight.  
"Ladies stop it!" a blond woman shouted, but too late, mud was thrown to her elegant face. We stopped.  
"Daphne, go inside now!" she shouted at the top of her voice,  
"Yes, Mother." Daphne said quietly. Her red head lowered.

"What the heck happened?"  
"I got into a mud fight." I mumbled, getting into the car.  
"Wait a second, I am not going to clean your clothes for you." mum shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

I hate Valentines day, it's another holiday for retailers to sell roses, chocolates and hearts. 

"Urm… Velma, can I ask you something?" Fred asked, normally I don't talk to him in woodwork.  
"What?"  
"You know Daphne, right?" he said slowly, fidgeting on his work.  
"Yes, I know her."  
"Who does she like? I mean stuff." he said quickly.  
"I'm not sure, Fred, I'm not one of her friends." I looked suspiciously, "Do you want to get her something for Valentines day?"  
"No, why would you think that?" he said nervously, "We're just friends."  
"Well, if you was to, give her something special." I said wisely, I left the clueless Fred to sand my wooden box.


	11. Chapter 11

We take advantage of substitutes, clueless and humble, not as powerful as a teacher.  
He actually gave up trying to control the class, he warned us that he would keep us all on detention. But everyone knows he's bluffing.  
It's another sit off lesson in German, we ignore the substitute and many people don't do their work.  
Paper balls, pens and aeroplanes was thrown around the class room, many hit me, but they don't care if they hurt me. They just laugh at my pain.  
But no one dares to hit Daphne, Fred would completely lose it. He would get furious if anyone harms his precious Daphne.  
"Oh, Fred it's beautiful!" Daphne breathed, looking at her necklace. It was a round black necklace it shone in the light.  
"I'm glad you like it." he smiled, arrrgh! These two love birds have been flirting all lesson why don't they just shut up and do their work…  
"Fred, this is so sweet." it's like watching a romance movie, oh why did I sit next to them?  
I was so close to hitting my head against the table, or perhaps knocking some sense into these two using my chair.  
"Like, hi, Velma!" greeted Shaggy cheerfully, he's my next door neighbour, a lot of the popular skit by the way he speak, I feel sorry for him sometimes.  
By his jolly expression I could tell he was up to something.  
"You've snuck Scooby in school again, haven't you?" I sigh, the hippy boy's relaxed expression remained the same, "Are you going to an all you can eat?"  
He shook his head, "I've entered Scooby Doo in a dog show!"  
I burst out in laughter, "You know what he's like, he becomes too friendly with other dogs!"  
Shaggy frowned, "I'm training him."  
"What's so funny?" Daphne ask, she doesn't like people interrupting her 'Fred and Daphne time'  
"Nothing," I received a snooty look from her. Fred decides to impersonate Shaggy, oh-o this is what we get for interrupting them.  
"Like, hi, Shagg, sniffed any crack lately?" Fred said dreamily, Shaggy ignored him as usual.  
Daphne giggled, "Hey, man, can I borrow some drifters- whoa the clouds, man!" she joined in provoking Shaggy.  
"I just wanted to ask you if you could help me train Scooby…" Shaggy mumbled, and hastily returned to his seat, his back turned on Daphne and Fred. Who were both now crying with laughter. 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't normally use the girls toilets at break, the girls always are glued to the mirrors making themselves look perfect. I walk in, a strong scent, of hairspray irritates my freckly nose, the taste stinging my tongue.  
"Wow cool clothes, wear did you get that sweater?" one girl says sarcastically others laugh as a response, I take no notice of them.  
I go into the best cubicle, many of them are dirty and have no locks attached to them. This one is equally as dirty, but as long as no bitchy girls can pull a prank on me in here.  
My close friend Rebecca, used the worse cubicle which is lower than the rest. As a cruel joke one bitch took a picture. She was that embarrassed that she moved schools.  
I hear the girls greet Daphne, probably giving hugs to her, and squealing like she's a celebrity.  
Not all the girls like Daphne, many just pretend to be her friend so they could be popular too. They pretend to be nice and talks behind her back when she's gone, they're always trying to be more popular and powerful than Daphne. As the leader of the bitches, Daphne must show her loyalty and how strong she is compared to her followers.  
"Are you going to stay behind tonight?" one of them ask quietly, there was a long pause, "You're scared, aren't you?"  
"No." Daphne says coolly, "If you want me to stay and look for the ghost, then fine. I will."  
Ghost? I never thought Daphne was the type to be ghost hunting… Of course… she must stay behind to steal the answers to the tests. No wonder she's always getting full marks. And now they want them too.  
The girl continued, "You have to stay in the cooking corridor. Take a picture of the ghost minor, don't leave till you do."  
I hear them leave, the clacking of their heels becoming distant.  
Finally, I can get my own back on Daphne Blake.


	13. Chapter 13

The lights danced across the pale walls, the school seems bigger in the dark and more sinister.  
"W-why are we d-doing this?" Shaggy's teeth chattered as he said the same question for the fourth time.  
I sigh deeply, now starting to lose my patience, "I want to know what's Daphne is up to."  
"Like, why don't you just ask her?" he asks,  
I laugh dryly to his question, "Asking her that is like walking in a tank full of hungry sharks."  
There was a short pause, which Shaggy thinks of another excuse to leave, "Why am I here then?"  
"I told my mum that I went to your house, and we both volunteered to take Scooby for a walk.  
Scooby has a nose like a bloodhound, we will find Daphne easily- right Scooby?" I look down at the shivering great Dane alongside Shaggy, he barked nervously.  
"It's creepier in the dark…" the hippy complained, "…All those Shadows…."  
I grinned, flash the light onto his face, "You're afraid of shadows?"  
"No, I'm not afraid of anything!" he snapped, his eyes widened and he gulped.  
There was faint moaning down the gloomy hallway, an eerie voice cried out from the darkness, "Leave…"  
"ZOINKS!" Shaggy yells as Scooby jumpes into his arms, whimpering in fear.  
"It's probably Daphne trying to scare us off." I say firmly, trying to calm them down.  
"Like, it's working!" they tried to run, but I grabbed their collars keeping them still.  
I dragged the two chickens with me, the voice was repeating itself, probably a recording.  
"Guys, calm down," I say calmly, "There's no such thing as-" I stop in mid sentence, staring up at a dark, sooty man, his hallow eyes gazing back.  
"RUN!" Shaggy yelled, I tried to keep up with Scooby and Shaggy, but my legs was short and weak and I was so tired that I never noticed a blond and a redhead coming towards me.  
CRASH

"Where's my glasses?" I ask, I felt my large bicycles beneath my fingers and slipped it back on my nose.  
Fred and Daphne came into view, Fred was helping Daphne back up on her feet.  
She brushed the dust off her dress, "What are you doing here?"  
I folded my arms, "We could ask you the same thing."


	14. Chapter 14

"We could ask you the same thing."  
That was the best answer I could come up with, I couldn't tell her that we was searching for her so that I could finally have my revenge.  
"And why is Fred with you?" I glared at the jock, "Were you too afraid to go alone?"  
"I don't have to tell you anything. Why is the drug addict with you?" Daphne smirked, watching Shaggy's frown deepen.  
"His name's Shaggy." I growl, "And _Shaggy_ is here to help me to solve who this so called 'ghost' really is." I feel guts tighten, sick of Daphne making fun of Shaggy. Sick of this brat continuously insulting us, fire flaring in my stomach. "And he is not a druggy, you self centred bitch." that's it. I'm doomed, Daphne will have her revenge, she always does. Nobody who insult her gets away with it.

Daphne blinks, as if I just slapped her, then her stunned look turns amused, "Takes one to know one."  
"Next you'll be calling yourselves mystery inc." Fred sneered, Daphne laughs at his lame joke.  
"We've wasted enough time on these losers." Daphne sighs, turning to the direction where the minor appeared. Fred walked down the hallway first, showing Daphne that he isn't at all scared.  
"You're going down there?" Shaggy blurted out, Daphne rolls her blue eyes.  
"Duh! I need a picture, don't I?" referring to her mobile, she turned her heel and followed Fred into the darkness.

When their footsteps fade, Shaggy turns to me, "Like, thanks Velma. No one never stuck up for me before."

"It's no big deal." I mutter, now starting to feel my cheeks burn red, "Now come on, lets get out of here. Your Mum would be wondering where we are."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Oh yeah! I'm back! I'm going to be updating better stories now, and do them more frequently. Well, enjoy!**

I open my heavy eye lids, staring sleepily at my clock. _Oh please, please. Let today be Saturday, or perhaps still summer. Ah sweet summer, no Bitches staring or giggling naively at me, no jokes of me passed to each Jock or cheerleader, no sly remarks._

I feel my insides squirm uncomfortably as I lay flat on my stomach, holding tightly to my duvet. I moan. Reality falling onto me like a tone of bricks. Back to school. Back to that Daphne Blake constantly annoying me, and the great big blubber mouth Fred Jones, always tripping me over. I sigh deeply, reluctantly got up and dressed.

Another term, another way to get revenge.

"Geek." I heard them mutter as I walk pass, I feel like bashing my head, I look down upon my time table miserably. Most of my lessons I'm on my own, my friends are my only protection from the Bitches. Without them I'm defenceless- the teachers know this but still separate our friends from us.

I glance at Daphne from my lonely table, usually there's a crowd of them all squeezed upon one table. Daphne's still the leader, sometimes the role is taken by another bitch, that's the way it is around here. She giggled loudly, her skin was suntanned- probably went to somewhere tropical over the summer. After all, the great and mighty Daphne could afford it. She looked even prettier than she was last term. I sigh, I just wish that she would have her comeuppance one day. And I wish that one day will be soon.

I watch the clueless new Teacher, raising his voice over the class, but failing to gain any attention. I find it amusing, and feel a twinge of pity for him. I guess he really tried in University to be a teacher, degrees, working hours on end to pay for the bills. And when he finally becomes a teacher… well, this happens. The pupils don't even let the poor guy teach.

Oh well. Not my problem. That's life.


	16. Chapter 16

I bit my lip, re-reading the exam question again, "Using the information above, explain the causes of fascism."

I saw the blurry movement of Daphne in the corner of my eye. Confident with her answers. Geography is certainly not my strongest subject, and considering I have recently revised this section- I still have no clue what is "the causes of fascism." If I had any courage, I would have shred the thin booklet into pieces and storm out of the hall.

"You finished already?" I hear a teacher murmur to Daphne, oh great! She's finished! And I'm still on the third question! How could she answer all of them without any hesitation? I shake my head, trying to refocus on my work. I could simply miss this question and return to it near the end, though I may not have much time. Then suddenly my brain clicked into place, and information flood through my head. My pencil scratched against the exam paper.

I hear Daphne declare confidently that she passed with flying colours, I felt anger pulse through my veins. It's unlikely she revised for that exam, and a bimbo like her couldn't possibly pass so easily. _No,_ I thought, _there's something fishy here…_

"Velma." Shaggy dragged his feet glumly, his eyes locked on the floor.

"How did you do?" I asked, but already known the answer.

"I failed!" He moaned, with a frightened laugh, "I'll have to retake it next year!"

I pat him on the back, " Who knows, Shaggy, you could've done great!"

Shaggy smiled thinly, "Maybe."

"Look at the Brightside, Shag. We have no school now, until next week!" I felt my heart raise with happiness, that after a year I won't see that awful Daphne Bitch ever again.

How wrong I was.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Haven't wrote this fanfiction for a while, so here is another piece.**

I drag my feet glumly throughout the unknown building, my nervous eyes wonder over the presented art work of students. By an unexpected halt, I softly bump into my mother's back. "Velma, look interested." she snapped. I grunted, uncomfortable in my new surroundings. College. Out of all the nights to have open evenings- it had to be tonight. I was sick and tired, and no mood to listen to some over enthusiastic wannabe teacher gab to my mother. My god, that woman can go on and on. Speaking about my older sister, who attended this stupid college and what her daughter was up to now. We have been wandering around this large place for nearly an hour now. Art department, I.T.C, P.E- and whatever I seen when I was awake.

The science lab- I had to admit was high tech, but there was something strange about this school. The people perhaps?

Mum pulled me into the crowd of people for an presentation of the school. In other words an hour long brag about how great the school is.

"Our pupils receive to an A and over every year. We are one of the top ten schools of-" My eyes drift around the large room, my thigh hurts from sitting on the cheap plastic chair. Suddenly my eyes snap on the back of someone's head. Fear and regret shot through me.

Guess what? Oh, god. Please, please let my theory be wrong.

Daphne Blake.

"Mum." I hiss, she frowned, I pointed to the red head directly in front. She shushed me with a swift finger to her lips. I folded my arms, that stupid horrid bitch is here. At all places- she's visiting this college. Damn, I never thought I could dislike this college even more, God proved me wrong once again. I felt like kicking the chair in front, oh wouldn't that be good. Yet I'll suffer later, I still attend Coolsville high school. Finally, the stupid presentation ended, I pulled my mum through the crowd, without catching the attention of Daphne. "What on earth is wrong with you?" my mum snapped, "You've been in this horrible mood all day- when your sister came here she-"

"I don't care, mum," I interrupted, "I saw HER. And needed to get out as soon as possible." I lead the way to the school's exit. "I just want to go home. Now."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to argue back. Victory.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update, so here's a treat. A LONG-ISH CHAPTER! WOOOT!**

Prom, ugh. I wish I can wipe away that word from existence. Seriously, what IS the point of prom? For bitches like Daphne Blake to own the dance floor for seven hours? For you to be judged on the moment you walk through the double doors? Yes. But still, that didn't stop me. I wanted to spend a night with my friends, to have fun. But I felt feel my guts tighten when I see Daphne Blake. Looking like a slut. I'm sorry, but she really does look like a slut. Her and Fred stood next to each other, looking like a couple in a magazine. I however was wearing a long orange dress, I thought nothing of it, but people COMPLIMENTED ME! Me, the geek. Well, I was wearing A LOT of makeup, applied by a makeup artist I paid for. But, yeah, I was rather chuffed with that. My night would have been perfect, as long as I stayed away from Daphne Blake. Once again fate disagreed with that.

"Like, there's so lil' food!" Shaggy complained, yet carried a plate full of small appetisers, pizza slices and chicken legs. I sighed, rolling my eyes to land on my friend Vicky. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Vick?" I ask, she shook her head. "I'm not fond of Pizza or chicken."

Shaggy shot an shocked expression to Vicky, "Like, they're delicious! And-"

"Aren't you a vegetarian?" Jade butted in, Shaggy turned sheepishly to her. Jade was the prettiest in my group of friends, and she was a massive flirt. She flirt with any boy that she comes across. And I rather dislike her when she tries to chat up Shaggy.

"I'm semi." He smiled, "I tried to be vegetarian, but it didn't really turn out well. I might try again some time soon-" Shaggy was interrupted in mid sentence, by a loud moan across the dance floor. Suddenly the ghost minor appeared on the dance floor, the booming music stopped and the air filled with startled screams.

I rose from my chair, getting a good look at the ghost. Shaggy retreated beneath the table.

"It's Daphne and Fred." I tell him and my friends. As I turn to face my friends, I see that they joined the crowd and rushed out of the hall. I sigh, ducking down to reach Shaggy. He let out a squeal as I pulled him along, towards the ghost minor. I known, for certain, that it is them. I heard Daphne talk about it in the toilets, I saw Daphne and Fred together when I first saw the ghost. It all made sense. They were both using this ghost story so they could cheat on the tests. THAT'S why Daphne passed with flying colours, that's why Daphne was quick with the answers. I marched the whimpering Shaggy towards the ghost.

"I know who you are, so stop this now." I shout towards the chuckling ghost. Shaggy let out another squeal, "Like, lets get the heck out of here, Velma!" It turned towards me, his hollow eyes locked on mine. I kept reminding myself he wasn't real. The ghost reached out to me. Me and Shaggy backed away. The ghost followed.

Suddenly I hear someone yell "NOW!"

A net was thrown over the ghost, it tried to jump away, but failed. It squirmed in the net. Wiggling about like a mouse stuck in a trap.

I look around blankly, searching for the person who thrown the net. Fred walked out from the corner of the now empty dance floor. "Hey Velms, thanks for luring for ghost."

"What?" I stare at him, "Where did you come from? And why didn't you run away from the others." Fred grinned, winking at me. "The same reason you stayed, I guess."

I turn to the ghost, Whose face was crooked on it's body. A mask. "It's Daphne." I say excitedly, finally I caught her red handed! Yes! Now, I have to prove my theory right. I reached out to pull off the mask.

"Daphne?" Fred asked blankly, "Daph's right here." I spun round, so fast that I hurt my neck a little.

She came into view, smiling in the disco light. My expression must have been stupid, because her smirk grew bigger.

"But you got A's in the English test, and was quick answering the questions. You were stealing answers from the teachers and- and that's why-" My voice trailed off, Daphne raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe it's because... Oh, I don't know... I'm smart?" she said dryly, "I revised. Something many students do, Velma."

I didn't gave her the satisfaction of seeing my broken expression. I turn back to the ghost, the strong smell of cigarettes hitting my nostrils.

"Then…" I pulled off the mask to see Kate. The girl who I had detention with not so long ago. She gritted her teeth, reaching to throttle Daphne, who still worn a large smug. "Kate." Daphne smiled, Kate replied, "Princess." I tried to think of why she did it. Then it clicked into place, Kate always had detention because she was caught smoking, so she went around at night to get access in areas where she and her friends could smoke without getting cuaght. Now that I really think back, it was Kate who pressured Daphne into taking a picture of the minor. I remember the voice, it was her voice. _"You have to stay in the cooking corridor. Take a picture of the ghost minor, don't leave till you do."_

I frowned, disappointed that the ghost wasn't Daphne. "You used this ghost get-up to steal keys from the janitor's closet, and use those keys so you could access empty rooms during school time to smoke." Kate gave me a puzzled look, "How did you know that?"

"Elementary, my dear." I chuckled, except no one got my joke.

"You sent me to go looking for the ghost." Daphne mused, "Was that some sort of attempt to scare me?"

"No, I tried to get rid of you. But your bodyguard over there prevented that." She shot Fred a deadly look, "I couldn't handle him. So I decided to stay safe and scare you bunch of bastards instead." Shaggy appeared from behind me, "So… The ghost wasn't real? It was just Kate?" I nodded, he relaxed. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, better be going," Daphne chuckled lightly. We all joined in the awkward laughter. We went our seperate ways, allowing the teachers handle the 'Ghost'. I felt as if there was something important when we got together at that moment, like we were destined to be together, work together. As soon as we turned away, I felt my pride and importance slip away. And we were once again slotted back into our stereotypical groups.


	19. Chapter 19

I walked down the hallway, with a little spring in my step. Because today I was happy, yes, happy at school.

Then I caught someone sticking up a bright pink poster on the school notice board. I stopped to have a good look at it. A mystery club below it was a badly drawn magnifying glass and an eye. I pondered, was this club about playing Cluedo? Or reading Mystery novels?

I tapped the person on the back, she turned round. My happiness drained, like water draining through a hole in a bucket. Daphne Blake. And this time, she dyed her hair a lighter shade of red. Damn, that was unexpected. If I known it was Daphne I wouldn't be anywhere near her.

She frowned, "Oh, great, you again." she sighed, I ignored the comment, pointing to the poster.

"A mystery club? What do you in it?" I asked, she pinched her paper stapler mockingly at me.

"We solve unsolved mysteries around town." Daphne explained, "So far we have two members-"

"You and Fred?" I raised an eyebrow, Daphne didn't answer, finding a new interest in her nails. I let out a sigh.

"Well, good luck with that." I said simply, and continued my pleasant walk down the hallway. I had maths club, anyway. I'd rather shove my head down a toilet than spend my free time with Ken and Barbie. Watching them flirt and share jokes about me. If I wanted to join that, I might as well dress up as a giant hotdog and dance infront of a pack of angry dogs.

"A mystery club!" I said out loud with a chuckle, "What will they think of next?"


	20. Chapter 20

She was miserable today. Daphne didn't enter the class room as her chirpy, obnoxious, loud self. Instead, she drifted in and sat nearest to the window, where she stared silently through the whole double lesson.

I hated the fact that I was worried about her. She was still sitting in the same spot when everyone left to go to lunch.

"Daphne?" I called her name, her blue eyes glided towards me.

"What?" she asked hollowly, I felt a wave of pity hit me. Daphne was pale, she looked ill, dead almost.

She frowned at me to see my expression, once again I must have pulled another stupid expression.

"What is it, Dinkly?" Daphne growled, "It's rude to gawp at people."

"You don't seem to be yourself…" I muttered, Daphne sighed and return to stare out the window.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't understand…" she sighed, "Velma, leave me alone. I…" her voice cracked, "Need to be alone." I didn't know how to comfort her. But I had to try, somehow, "Daphne, what is it? Come on, you can tell me, is it rumours… have you fallen out with your fiends?"

"He has someone else, now." Daphne said grimly, "She's far more prettier, has a bigger chest, skinnier legs… and she's blonde." She turned to me suddenly, angry tears spilling down her face. The rapid movement caught me off guard, I almost fell off my chair.

"I was going to dye my hair, did you know that? Blonde. Stupid, isn't it?" She rose, she paced around the empty room. I was beginning to regret comforting her. "Why do we have to be this way, Velma? Why do we change out appearance, dress as slutty as possible to just gain a man's attention?" Her eyes were burning with fury. I've seen Daphne angry, but this? My god, it looked as if she was going to pick up the desk and throw it out the window.

"I'm sick of this fucking world, we're judged. Always judged! I can't stand it! If we're pretty, we're mistaken as slags or being stupid. If we're ugly, well, they think we're a nobody." For the first time I was proud of Daphne, I admired her when she spoke, because they were the same words I thought. And I realised.

We were the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I did this on a whim, probably wont update this anytime soon.**

I could feel Daphne's tension radiating off her like a nuclear bomb waiting to explode. I felt slightly uncomfortable walking beside her, it felt wrong, to simply stand in touching distance. And yet there was some force between us, some sort of invisible handcuffs clammed around our wrists that guaranteed we will be beside each other whether we like it or not. So, as Daphne marched towards the 'Mystery club' the invisible handcuffs pulled me along with her.

Daphne practically knocked the door down, her eyes a red mist of rage, Fred turned round with a wide smile on his face. "Hey, Daph," Greeted the idiot, unable to read the mood in the room. He sat back faced the school window, as if waiting for Daphne's arrival.

I swear I heard a growl erupted from her mouth as she stalked into the room. I felt like shouting at Fred to run, then I remembered I didn't really like the blond. I suddenly imagine Fred as a steak of meat and Daphne as an lioness that hasn't eaten for weeks.

"I saw you with a girl the other day," She said calmly, which surprised me, she looked as if she was going to grab him by the shoulders and throw him out the window.

Fred crossed his arms, leaning back on a chair he sat on, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Is she a friend of yours or…"

"I think I should go…" I muttered, the tension was unbearable, plus I was pretty hungry. Shaggy must of rubbing off on me.

"No, Velma, stay." commanded Daphne, "I need a witness."

I picked at the invisible hang cuff around my wrist, "I-Shaggy's waiting for me- he'll be all alone in the cafeteria."

Daphne's eyes ripped away from Fred's cool expression and scorched her hatred through my eyes, "Stay." she hissed, I was paralysed on the spot.

"Witness?" Fred chuckled, "For what exactly-"

"There's been rumours," she cut Fred off, "That the girl I saw you with was more than a friend." Daphne said slowly. Fred shrugged.

"That's all? Who is she, Fred?" Daphne asked.

"No one that concerns you," he said coolly.

"Forget it!" Daphne shouted suddenly, "If she's a girlfriend- then fine! I don't care!"

_'I don't care'_ I doubt even Shaggy would have believed her.

"Girlfriend?" Fred chuckled, "She's my cousin."

"Oh." Daphne froze, embarrassment showing up in her cheeks.

I made my escape from the room. Wondering why Daphne even dragged me along in the first place. Well, it was anticlimactic, I was waiting for some sort of fight- or a slap from Daphne at least. How disappointing, I was beginning to like angry Daphne.

"Stop right there." A voice called. I roll my eyes before I turn to see Daphne.

"Where do you think you're goin, Dinkley?" Daphne jeered. Well, she sure bounced back. Man, there's not a single dint in her confidence. "You're part of the mystery club now."


End file.
